Tatarr Forge
The Tatarr Forge is one of the many Black Forges owned by the Black Armoury. Created at an unknown date, the Tatarr Forge is regarded by Vessa and Elena as one of the first Black Forges. The Tatarr Forge is the first Black Forge available to players, being given a free Weapon Frame by Vessa and Elena to create their very own Specialized Weapon Variant. In the Tatarr Forge, players will encounter five waves of enemies with the fifth wave being a boss battle. Overview The Tatarr Forge is located on the Valentine System world Gordian, a barren wasteland with mountain ranges and little-to-know forests. The map itself is medium-sized and only contains three areas for players to explore; one of which is where the Forge is located. Around the map, there are Black Armoury crates and destroyed crates along with dead bodies of soldiers with Black Armoury insignia laying around. Players will be playing as the Black Armoury cast of characters: Haley Marcy Rose, Casey Lee Hall, Lindsey Fall and Jenkins Fall. Enemies include Grimm and Korman Specialists. In the final wave, players will face an Elite Ursa Major Grimm as the boss. The difficulty for this map is set to Regular and cannot be changed. Ursa Major Boss Battle In the fifth and final wave, players will face an Elite tier Ursa Major. However unlike Re'mai, this Ursa Major has a generic attack set, but differs slightly from regular Ursai. Enduring a certain amount of damage will cause the Ursa to slam the ground which will cause rock pillars to come out of the ground and surround itself, downing players who are unfortunate enough to touch the pillars. Like Re'mai, players will stop dealing normal damage to the Ursa Major and will need to destroy the bone plates to continue dealing damage until it is killed. Every time players deal 3000 damage to the bone plates, the Ursa Major will summon four Gladiators to assist. Transcript Opening Approaching the world Gordian, a Black Armoury AC-M2 Gunship—carrying Haley, Casey, Lindsey and Jenkins—flies towards the planet. Inside of the Gunship, the four are checking their weapons and equipment while Jenkins decides to get to know the group he's with. Jenkins: So names? The three ladies stop what they are doing and turn to his attention. Lindsey: Lindsey Anderson Fall, US Army Sergeant. Jenkins becomes a little curious about Lindsey after hearing her last name as Haley speaks up. Haley: Captain Haley Marcy Rose of the 501st Corporation. Haley looks over to Casey and nods at her to speak up. Casey: Casey Lee Hall, former Warrant Officer Class One of the SAS. Jenkins then claps his hands together once and puts them on his waist. Jenkins: So we're all military personnel, or most of us are. I am Jenkins Fall, Sergeant of the Federation Army. He observes the ladies and waits for one of them to speak up. Casey: Haley outranks all three of us. If we're gonna be professional about this, I'd say we listen to her orders. Casey looks at the others while they looked back at her. Lindsey: I agree with Casey. Besides, we don't know what we are getting ourselves into. Vessa and Elena weren't being vocal of this specific Forge. The others nod in agreement as the comms activate as if Vessa was already listening in on their conversation. Vessa (COM): Well sorry about that. But Mr. Tachibana was very specific. He had a feeling you could be trusted, but that was The Drifter speaking. So he told us to keep things at a distance until we absolutely know that we can trust you. Okay? Just secure the Forge, create your weapon, hold off the Korma forces, and then we'll talk. Elena (COM): We have our own warship as well so we're making our way to you but the Eclipse Empire monitors all slipspace lane traffic in this system so we're probably gonna be late. Ain't easy dodging a galactic empire with a ship this big. As the four look around to where the comms was located, a slight bump rocked the Gunship they were in. Pilot (COM): We are making our final approach to the target. Once I drop you off, I'll have to remain on stand-by but I'll assist if I can. The AC-M2 slows down as it approaches a small cliff, turning around as the back door opens up for the four as they disembark, and look ahead to find a path that leads to the Tatarr Forge. End Cutscene Gameplay Pilot (COM): One last thing before you go, I picked up movement to the west and east, looks like they're already here and sent troops. Remember, if you see a large bear-looking alien with bone plates and spikes, destroy the plates and it'll be vulnerable to all attacks. Alright, good luck. {The AC-M2 flies off} dialogue Haley: Stay sharp. Be on your guard. Jenkins: At least this place is filled with trees and grass, unlike the ground below. Lindsey: Did you expect a tropical beach or a forest lurked by a master hunter? Casey: Let's just get to the Forge. Wave begins Jenkins: They're here. Casey: Don't let them near the Forge! Haley: Just watch each other's backs and we'll be fine. Lindsey: Yes, ma'am. Wave ends Haley: These things remind me of a similar enemy... Casey: I think I know what you mean. Jenkins: Well whatever they are, they seem rather intelligent and aggressive. Lindsey: My father always said we weren't alone. Wave begins Haley: Eyes up, we're not out of this yet. Second wave incoming. Lindsey: Just how much is there? Casey: Probably an entire army's worth. Jenkins: Things'll work out. Right? Wave ends Haley: Vessa and Elena better compensate us real good if we're fighting Hive! Jenkins: What the hell are these things? Casey: I think these are the "Grimm" Vessa and Elena were talking about. Jenkins: This is some grim shit we got ourselves into. Lindsey: If you wanna impress a lady, Jenkins, puns are not the way to go. Wave begins Haley: Here comes the Third Wave. Jenkins: I'm not sure if I'm up to fighting another wave of maulers. Lindsey: Cheer up, Jenkins. Casey'll give you a kiss later. Casey: Not in this life. {Lindsey chuckles} Wave ends Jenkins: (Heavy breathing) I don't think I can go on. Haley: Come on, Jenkins. We got a job to do. Casey: Don't give up now, Jenny. Lindsey: D-did you just give him a nickname? Wave begins Haley: Jenkins, you better get your butt off the ground. Lindsey: You still didn't answer my question, Casey. Jenkins: Alrighty. Just lemme catch my breath real quick.. Wave ends Haley: See, Jenkins? You survived. Lindsey: I think that's the last of them. Casey: Hopefully. {Jenkins spots another dropship, groaning} Fight begins {The dropship approaches as Jenkins readies himself and the ladies take notice, preparing themselves} {Coming out of the dropship's troop bay, a large Ursa Major appears and roars at the four} Haley: What the hell is that? Lindsey: I think that's the alien the pilot was talking about. Casey: That thing is large enough to topple a building. Jenkins: Let's just kill this thing and wait for Vessa and Elena. Fight ends {The Ursa Major falls to the ground, dead} Jenkins: We did it, ladies! We killed the biggest thing we've encountered thus far. Haley: Good work. I don't see anymore dropships approaching. Vessa (COM): Hey, you four still alive? We just arrived in orbit. We're sending down additional gunships now. Elena (COM): Is the Forge intact? Casey: Yeah, it is. Not a single dent in it. From the looks. Elena (COM): Good. You should come back to us. Mr. Tachibana wants to speak with you. Lindsey: We'll get our pilot and we're on our way. Banter of Lindsey and Jenkins' conversations Jenkins: You said your last name was Fall, right? Lindsey: Yeah. I noticed you share the same. Why? Jenkins: Nothing. I was just curious. Lindsey: Right. of Lindsey and Casey's conversations Lindsey: You said you're former SAS. Casey: I did. Lindsey: What happened? Casey: London was attacked. We escaped. And we were branded traitors. Lindsey: I'm sorry to hear that. Casey: Thanks. Lindsey: What about your team? Casey: I don't know. Yesterday, I watched them fall asleep and fell asleep myself. Just this morning I wake up somewhere else. Lindsey: I don't remember getting here either. Casey: You're not the only one. of Haley and Jenkins' conversations Jenkins: What's the 501st Corporation? Haley: It was a private military corporation but in 2017, it replaced the United States Armed Forces when the Red Star Federation launched missiles and infected half of Earth. Jenkins: Wait, what? Are you feeling okay? Haley: I feel alright. Why? Jenkins: In 2017, the Red Star Federation declared war against the United States, but didn't use any missiles at all. Nor was the United States defeated. Haley: That's impossible! I witnessed these events myself. Half of Earth was infected! Jenkins: Whatever then! You have your own version of Earth, and I have mine. Haley: So be it! of Lindsey and Haley's conversations Lindsey: So which part of the States are you from? Haley: I'm Canadian. Vancouver, born and raised. You? Lindsey: Oh, I see. Los Angeles. Grew up without a mother. Haley: I'm sorry to hear that. Lindsey: Its fine. What made you join the 501st Corporation? Haley: I didn't want my training from Joint Task Force 2 going stale so I enlisted and worked my way up to Captain. I joined up with two close friends, but things happened and they aren't around no more. Lindsey: Sorry about your friends. What happened? Haley: The past caught up. Ending As the same AC-M2 Gunship approaches the Black Armoury warship, other gunships are seen leaving the warship's hangar bays. Mr. Tachibana: So you secured the Black Forge. That's good! Haley, Casey, Jenkins and Lindsey are sitting down in the warship's barracks section as Mr. Tachibana is standing in front of them with Vessa and Elena behind him, watching and listening. Mr. Tachibana: I know as well as my two favourites behind me (points to Vessa and Elena) can trust you now. So this mission, adventure, or whatever you wish to call it isn't over yet. They got a few others for you to do, but that'll be for later. Jenkins stands up and holds out his hand to shake Mr. Tachibana's, who shakes it. Jenkins: Well it was definitely tiring, for me at least. What were those things, the Grimm? Vessa: We'll explain the Grimm to you four later. Mr. Tachibana: Anyways if you need weapons, my Armoury's open 24/7. Just ask Vessa for the location and communications code for the Beacon and ask for Commander Rose, I'll let her know you might call. Haley: One more question before you leave. You took all four of us from Earth, right? Mr. Tachibana: Yes, I did. All four of you. But from different universes so at the same time, yes and no. Yes because you're all from Earth, and no because I took you from a different Earth. I need to leave now. Stay with Vessa and Elena, you'll be fine here. Mr. Tachibana walks out as the four are still processing what they just heard. Lindsey: Did he just say different universes? End Cutscene Achievements/Trophies *'Tatarr Forge': Secured the Tatarr Forge and gained Mr. Tachibana's trust. *'Ursa Slayer': Kill the Ursa Major. *'Its Personal': Forged your first Specialized Weapon Variant! *'Quickie': Kill the Ursa Major under two minutes. *'Is That a Drone?': Find and destroy the mysterious drone. Trivia *Instead of an Eclipse-class Attack Helicopter, the AC-M2 Gunship dropping off the team will be the Attack Gunship Strike Package. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:Black Forges